


Unexpected Love

by Angelofmusic46



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, fun crack times, love potion, this is absolutely wack, we need more azuritsu and rendo and well here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofmusic46/pseuds/Angelofmusic46
Summary: A student anonymously gifts Rem a love potion, and the Student Council gets some ideas.





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun stuff. Enjoy!

“A love potion?”

Mage inspected the small pouch that Urie handed to him. It didn’t look like anything special, almost like a tea bag. It didn’t smell out of the ordinary either.

“Yes, it seems one of the students left it in the suggestion box, along with a love note for Rem.”

“Man, why does he get all the attention? Maybe I should run for Student Council President.”

“Oh please, like you’d ever win against Rem, or me for that matter.”

The two continued bickering as Rem plucked the pouch out of Mage’s hand and placed it on his desk.

“The question is where did she get it?”

Urie stroked his chin in thought.

“You made sure none of the students or staff were witches, correct?”

“Yes, and there are none practicing in Shiko town, either.”

“I think the answer is simple. She made it herself,” a voice chimed in.

The three devils looked up at the fallen angel lounging on the couch. Shiki shrugged innocently.

“You never know what they can find out these days.”

“I supposed that’s true,” Urie sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s pretty foolish to think that some ground up plants could actually work on devils like us,” Mage said.

“It could work… on a human,” Shiki said. The devils turned to look at him, and he smiled mysteriously.

“What are you saying, Shiki?” Rem asked.

“I’m saying that if the love potion is real, it could work on Ritsuka, since she’s only half human. Are any of you willing to test that?”

Before anyone could speak, Rem snatched the potion and teleported out of the library.

“Dammit! He got a head start!” Mage shouted.

“We need to find him before he finds Ritsuka!”

“Hmm, now this is getting interesting.”

The devils and fallen angel left the library in search of the devil prince, who had traveled outside the school and was getting rid of the so-called love potion. He held out his hand and prepared to summon a ball of fire, but a bolt of red and blue lightning struck next to him. Mage grabbed the packet while Rem was distracted.

“I’ll be the one to make sure she gets it!”

Mage sprinted off to find the girl in question. Where would she be about now?

“Mage!”

He looked over his shoulder and saw Ritsuka waving at him with a beautiful smile on her face.

“Ritsuka!”

He ran up to her and held out the potion.

“I have some- gah!”

Mage fell flat on the ground when Ritsuka suddenly punched him hard in the face. She disappeared into purple mist and Urie took the pouch from Mage.

“I’ll be taking that now,” he said.

“That was a dirty trick, Sogami,” Mage growled as he rubbed his jaw. Urie smirked.

“It worked, didn’t it? And I would never let you lay a hand on my butterfly.” He teleported away.

He ended up in the conservatory and began making his plan.

“Let’s see… I’ll ask her to join me for the evening, and offer her some tea. How would it work as tea, I wonder?” He turned to the pouch which he had set on a table, and found it missing. “What…?” He caught sight of a small brown furry body exiting the building. “That dog!”

Roen escaped to the third library and shifted back into his human form.

“A love potion, hm? We’ll see how well this works.” He brewed some tea and mixed the powder in, then poured it into a travel container. “My lady will soon be mine.”

He slipped out of the library in his dog form. After many days of careful observation, he knew that Ritsuka would be in the cafeteria right now. He was almost to the door when a cold hand grabbed the scruff of his neck.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Shiki taunted. The shaking Pomeranian cowered in his hand and dropped the container, which Shiki caught. He unscrewed the lid and sniffed its contents. “How clever of you to mix it into tea. This makes it easier for me. I shall have to reward you later.” Roen whimpered.

Meanwhile, Rem ran into Mage and Urie fighting again, and they looked up when he came.

“Did you find it?” Mage asked Rem.

“You don’t have it?”

“Well I did, until this one took it,” he pointed at Urie.

“And that wretched dog stole it! And to make matters worse, look who showed up.” Urie jutted his thumb over at the redhead kneeling on the grass with an exorcist circle and a stick, chanting a spell to locate his cousin. He stood up suddenly.

“She’s coming!”

At that moment, the fallen angel flew around the corner pursued by a Pomeranian, and was grabbed by the three devils. The container went flying from his hands, and the five devils, fallen angel, and dhampir rushed to grab it. It escaped their grasp and splashed over a passing Ritsuka who was chatting with her best friend. She cried out in shock when the liquid hit her body and she stumbled forward and fell.

“Would it work if she hasn’t ingested it?” Urie whispered. They waited anxiously to see which of them Ritsuka would notice first.

“Ritsuka, are you alright?”

Azuna bent down and offered her hand to her friend, who was looking at her in amazement. Ritsuka never appreciated how pretty Azuna was; her shining blonde hair, bright teal eyes, and her dazzling smile.

“Oh, um, thank you, Azuna,” she stuttered, “I was wondering, what are you doing after school today?”

“I don’t have any plans, why?”

“Well, I-I,” Ritsuka blushed and looked down, “Do you want to go to Aspiration with me, a-as a date?” she stammered nervously.

Azuna was slightly taken aback by this, but she grinned.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The two girls walked away hand in hand, oblivious to the shocked boys.

“That’s… sweet,” Mage said to break the silence.

“She looks happy,” Lindo commented.

“I agree.”

Lindo went and knelt down in front of the spill.

“But what is this? I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it.” He swiped up a bit with his finger, sniffed it, and then licked it. He froze, realizing his mistake.

“What do you think you’re doing, exorcist?” Rem asked.

Lindo reflexively looked up at the Arlond Heir and paused again. Was Rem always this… beautiful?

Rem stepped away from the unfortunately smitten dhampir, recognizing the look on his face.

“Oh no…”

*****

Somewhere, far off in another dimension, a white haired man nearly toppled off his seat from laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @phantomhydeoftheopera if you want to talk! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
